An Eye for an Eye
by FutureMrsRPattz
Summary: A broken Bella finds herself involved with James, only realize the mistake of a lifetime. Can Bella cope after an "accident" causes her to lose the only dear thing that Bella has of Edward? Can Bella forgive Edward for the pain he caused her? AH/OOC
1. Prologue: Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own my very own Edward cut-out. Besides, if I did own Twilight, Edward would be locked in my closet for my own entertainment, and there definitely be no Bella. As of Saturday July 10, 2010 TheFutureMrsRPatz claims the plot of _An Eye for an Eye_ to be an original. Beware; do NOT plagiarize my story; that is considered theft, which results in me having to send James after you to "accidentally" push you down a flight of stairs.**

**"Don't Cry (Alternate Lyrics)"- Guns N' Roses **

**A/N: Note, please change your reading settings from full to 1/2, it makes a total difference.**

-x-x-x-

_No one can live in sorrow_  
_Ask all your friends_  
_Times that you took in stride_  
_They're back in demand_  
_I was the one who's washing_  
_Blood off your hands_

_I thought I could live in your world_  
_As years all went by_  
_With all the voices I've heard_  
_Something has died_  
_And when you're in need of someone_  
_My heart won't deny you_  
_So many seem so lonely_  
_With no one left to cry to baby_

_An don't you cry tonight_

_Don't Cry (Alternate Lyrics)- Guns N' Roses  
_

_**Prologue: Don't Cry**_

Bella lay motionless in the hospital bed, comprehending the actions that had happened over the previous hours. She knew one thing, and that was that her accident, or so-called accident, had been anything but. Bella didn't believe for one second that her falling down the stairs was a mere accident. But, no one would believe that James, the golden child of Forks, would actually have the audacity to purposely push Bella down the stairs, resulting in Bella losing… _Stop! I can't bear to even think this, it's too painful, and I won't accept it. Never._

Bella's thoughts were cut short, as a knock came at the door."Want me to come in?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Dad," Bella whispered. That was a lie. The only thing she wanted was to make the pain in her chest to stop aching.

_It's all your fault, James. You did this to me, and I hate you._

"How are you feeling, honey?" _Miserable, pathetic, dirty, useless, broken. Where does it even end? _

"I'm fine, Dad. Really. No need to worry about me." It was another lie, but Bella would never admit that.

"You sure as hell don't look fine. When I get my hands on that poor excuse of a guy, I swear I'll kill him."

"What's the point, Dad? It's my word against his. No one will believe me," Bella said, trying in vain to not let loose the sob she was holding in. Painful memories of the night before came flooding back in to her mind. Bella all but ceased thinking. Thinking would only bring back the reminder that Bella couldn't stop the malicious ways of James.

"Seriously, Dad. Go home. I'm fine really. Go home, and come back tomorrow," Bella pleaded, wishing that she could be alone and let the flood gates open.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm positive"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," Charlie said, walking over to Bella and giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

When Bella was sure that her father was out of hearing range did she let the sob she was holding in consume her.

_Mark my words James; the next time I see you, you'll be six feet under._

Charlie knew. He had always known. James Erinyes wasn't who everyone thought he was. He'd always had a feeling that James was a bad guy. _His name suits him well,_ Charlie thought bitterly. One thing was for sure, Bella was not all right. How could she be? Not even she could cope with this, not with everything that had happened the previous night.

Charlie sighed as he walked down the hall to the elevators. The sobs that came from Bella's room didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, and it pained him to walk away and not do anything.

_She's not my little girl anymore. She's a wounded woman who's grieving over her dead son._

_x-x-x  
_

**A/N: ****I'm a big Guns N' Roses fan, so I might try to incorporate their songs in my chapters, I choose the alternative of Don't Cry, it's the same rhythm, but different lyrics, and I choose it purposely because it fits better with the prologue then the Original on does, you could say that it's the theme of the story, kind of, but I just like incorporating music in my stories. Reviews are better than James "accidentally" pushing you down the stairs****.**


	2. Chapter One: Stand By Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own my very own Edward cut-out. Besides, if I did own Twilight, Edward would be locked in my closet for my own entertainment, and there definitely be no Bella. As of Saturday July 10, 2010 TheFutureMrsRPatz claims the plot of An Eye for an Eye to be an original. Beware; do NOT plagiarize my story; that is considered theft, which results in me having to send James after you to "accidentally" push you down a flight of stairs.**

**A/N: Note, please change your reading settings from full to 1/2, it makes a total difference. ****Also, as you can see, I changed the rating from Teen to Mature due to strong language and violence that is soon to come.**

"**Stand By Me"- Ben E. King**

x-x-x**  
**

_When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_Stand By Me- Ben E. King_

**Chapter 1 - Stand by Me**

_Chicago, Illinois. 2005_

Bella looked at herself in the full-length mirror; slowly and tentatively she lifted her blouse to reveal the small baby bump. Of course no one else would have noticed, but Bella did, and there was only one other person knew her body as well as she did.

_Edward must hate me. I never refuse him. He surely must know that something's wrong_.

Edward knew her better than anyone, and it was clear that she was indeed bearing his child.

_Just look at that bump! He most definitely would notice it_. _How could it be though? We were so careful. What do I tell him? Will he want to be a father? What if…what if he doesn't want our baby?_

Bella's inner conflict was interrupted by the beep of her phone, indicating that there was a new text message. Bella sighed as she let her blouse fall back in place and reached for her cell. Edward's name flashed across the screen as Bella read the reply.

_**I Miss you 3**_

_**-E**_

Bella couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she read his text. _How can a simple text make my insides go all mushy?_

x-x-x

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked as he drove Bella and himself to the Cullen mansion.

"No. Nothing is wrong," Bella replied, not meeting Edward's gaze, for if she did, he would surely know that Bella was lying.

"That's a lie Bella, and you know it." Edward said, trying to catch her eye. "Come on Bella, you know you can tell me anything, baby. Please? I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Edward! Just drop it!"

Bella stopped playing with the hem of her shirt that kept her from looking at Edward. "Edward," Bella said, finally meeting his gaze, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but please, can we change the subject?"

"Fine" Edward grumbled. _For now._ Edward wasn't stupid; he knew something was bothering her. _But what? _Edward also knew that Bella was stubborn, so the only thing he could do was wait until she brought it up herself.

x-x-x

_**The previous week**_

The blue box of tampons mocked Bella as she looked as her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_Impossible. That can't be possible. I've never missed a period since I hit puberty._

x-x-x

Soon Bella found herself driving to her local convenient store. As she walked down the fluorescent-lighted aisle, she couldn't help but feel that all eyes were on her.

_How Ironic,_ Bella thought bitterly as she came to the desired aisle. FEMININE PRODUCTS. Bella eyed the pregnancy tests that were ever so conveniently placed right above the condoms.

_It's like they're either encouraging people to get knocked up, or trying to scare the poor saps away. I can see it now: a naive girl walks down this aisle picking up a box of tampons, soon after, she finds herself a boyfriend. Then she's walking down the same aisle picking up a box of condoms. The condom breaks in the act of pleasure, and the same girl walks down this aisle to pick up a pregnancy test. _Ironic? _I think so. It's like she made a complete circle and ended up at the same place. _

Bella thought back to the camping trip that she and her father, Charlie, attempted, but they had gotten lost in the process, which was completely Charlie's fault mind you. Charlie swore that he knew where he was going, and that they would get to their designated spot by sundown, but as time went by, Bella couldn't help but notice that the tree she passed was the same tree that they had passed an hour ago.

Bella was knocked out of her reverie by a man moving in front of her and taking a box of condoms before abruptly leaving.

_If only picking a pregnancy test was that easy. _Bella just couldn't decide on what test to take home. _They're all the same right? _

_Ugh let's hope no one I know recognizes me. _Bella adjusted her wig and ridiculous disguise that she insisted on wearing, so that no one would recognize her.

x-x-x

Bella made it home without a hitch, finally deciding on getting three different brands of pregnancy test and seeing is the results said any differently. Bella also bought a bottle of cranberry juice anticipating the need to pee on three different pregnancy tests.

_I heard somewhere that cranberry juice makes you pee a lot._

Renee and Phil weren't home yet, so Bella had the house to herself. As soon as Bella arrived home, she downed the cranberry juice like an alcoholic downing a bottle of vodka. One hour later, Bella had a full bladder and was ready with her three pregnancy tests.

_It's now or never._

Bella then found herself pacing in her tiny bedroom, willing the time to pass and hoping that this pregnancy-scare was just a big misunderstanding on her part. So why did Bella have a funny feeling that there was far worse to come her way?

Suddenly, the timer on her cell went off, indicating that the results of the tests were ready.

x-x-x

**A/N: First Off, I'd like to thank my awesome beta Deavlynn that I found on TWCS, this chapter wouldn't be here without her. Go check out her stories they're awesome! I also made changes to the prologue, so now it's all nice and clean. Review and make my day. Also follow me on twitter(futuremrsrpatzz) where I post teasers of the upcoming chapters. I rambble a lot about nonsence and I also give out FF recs, so go and follow me! Thanks!**

**Fanfic Recs:**

_Perfect by Cydney94- it's so awesome!_

_Loner by Nilla79- gahhhh! I love it!_

_Major Misconduct by m7707 it's amazing and complete!_

_They're all on my favorite's list so go check them out!  
_


	3. Chapter Two: Before He Cheats

**A/N: And I'm back again! Thanks to my awesome beta _Deavlynn_ who is the fastest most awesome beta ever. I submitted it today, and I got it back not like two hours later. Personally, I think this is my favorite chapter, it was so much fun writing it. **

**I'm futuremrsrpatzz on twitter, yah I know a stupid hoe stile my original name! Funny thing is that I found her on twitter too! Follow! Not her, me. (:  
**

**Enough rambling on my part, on to the story!**

**"Before He Cheats"- Carrie Underwood**

x-x-x

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
_'Cause the next time that he cheats_  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood_

**Chapter Two: Before He Cheats**

The five-minute wait was indubitably slow; it was the longest five minutes that Bella had ever had to endure. In five minutes, Bella would know her future.

Finally, the wait was over. As Bella walked over to the three tests sitting on the bathroom counter-top, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. How could she not? There was a possibility that she was pregnant.

Bella took a deep before she looked down to reveal the results.

She was shocked. One after the other, each test had the same result. PREGNANANT.

_And I just had to get the fucking test with the damn smiley face on it!_

x-x-x

**Three Weeks Later**

As Bella drove down to that new teen club that opened last week, she couldn't help but to think of the photos that Jake had shown her. A loud banging at her window had woken Bella up from her slumber. When Bella groggily got out of bed and pushed her curtains to the side, she found Jake at her window.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing here?" Bella whispered, trying to hear if Jakes loud banging had woken Renée and Phil. When she didn't hear any movement she turned back to Jake. "This better be good!" Bella looked at her bedside table to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. "It's two in the goddamn morning! What's so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me?"

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Jake didn't wait for her response as he pushed Bella to the side so that he could climb into the room. "Look, I know it's late, but I was at that new club they opened downtown and I…"

"So, you woke me up just to tell me that you went to a club?"

"Will you let me finish?" Jake said. "I was at the club with a few of my friends, and I saw Edward there. And well… he wasn't alone."

"What are you trying to say, Jake?" When Jake didn't answer right away, Bella started to

worry. "…Jake!"

"I think it's better if I show you," Jake said as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. When he came to the picture that he wanted, he showed Bella. She snatched the phone from his hand, and looked at it closely. What she saw nearly broke her heart.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I…" But at that point, the only thing that held her attention was the goddamn photo.

There stood Edward, his arms wrapped around another girl. Of course his back was turned to her, but she could recognize his unruly bronze hair anywhere. Both of their faces were unfortunately shielded from view.

Bella couldn't help but let the angry tears fall.

_No. He's not worth shedding tears._

"Here," Jake said as he handed Bella the spare keys to a certain car. "These should work."

"Thanks, Jake, but are you sure…" Bella stopped mid-sentence, since she couldn't bring herself to say what he did to her.

"Bella, I'm sure. I saw them. I trusted Edward. He promised that he would never hurt you, but look at him getting all cozy with that bleach blond tramp!" Jake fumed.

"Jake," Bella pleaded. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, I sure bet you do…" Jake mumbled.

Jake waited a while, trying to keep his temper at bay before addressing Bella again. "Bella, just go now, they're at this new teen club in downtown Chicago. If you go now, you can catch them."

x-x-x

As Bella pulled up to the club, she could see his precious car parked right in front. Trying to be inconspicuous, Bella parked in the back.

Before Bella got out of her car, she looked at herself in her car mirror. The person she saw wasn't Bella; she only saw a wounded mother.

Bella walked determinedly to Edward's precious black Volvo, surprised she could walk stably on four-inch heels.

_Better make a lasting impression, because this is the last you're seeing of me Edward Cullen._

As she walked around the spotless Volvo, she contemplated the things that she could to do to his car.

_I would kill to see the look on his face when he's sees his precious baby when I'm done with it._

With the keys that Jake had provided, she unlocked the car and popped the trunk. Bella started to look for what she needed. _Bingo!_

Armed with her weapon of choice, a Louisville slugger, and his keys, she set to work.

_What to do? What to do?_

Deciding that it was too quiet, Bella turned on Edward's car and scanned through the tons of CD's that Edward had until she came across the CD and song that she desired. As Bella sang along to Carrie Underwood's _Before He Cheats_, she got to work.

She dug her key into the side of his pretty little black Volvo. With the car keys at hand, she carved her name in into his leather seats. She took the Louisville slugger to both headlights, and slashed a hole in all four tires. With every lyric that Carrie sang, Bella followed suit.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

x-x-x

Bella was a woman on a mission. She stalked down her next victim, better known as Edward and his tramp. As she walked away from her artwork, Edward's car, she couldn't keep her temper from rising.

Bella pushed and shoved people out her way, Friday nights in downtown Chicago were always busy. People glared at her and gave her dirty looks, but Bella didn't care. She had one thing in mind: Confirm Edward was cheating.

Bella finally reached the teen club. She didn't care that there was a line, and people were yelling at her to get to the back. She walked up to the front of the line and demanded to go inside.

"Sorry, miss, but your gonna' have to wait like all the rest," the bouncer said to her, looking her up and down appreciatively. He sure wasn't being inconspicuous with his eye fucking.

Bella was adorned with the tightest skinny jeans she had in her closet, a barely there black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her four-inch heels making her 5'4" frame look taller.

_Hmm, maybe this will work to my advantage._

Bella put on the best "sexy look" that she could conjure, and addressed the bouncer again.

"Oh, please? I'll only be a minute. Just in and out." Bella pressed her body against his, trying to lace in as much sexual innuendo as she could.

'I uh…" The bouncer couldn't utter a coherent sentence. He tried to clear his throat as he addressed her. Giving in, he said, "Sure, go right ahead." He was clearly dazzled.

"Thanks," Bella said, throwing him a wink as she passed him, swaying her hips as she walked into the club.

When the bouncer thought no one was looking, he adjusted himself the best he could.

_She's old enough to be my daughter. Good lord, if I was only twenty years younger…_

x-x-x

As Bella walked into the club, she let her eyes roam over the premises. She finally caught sight of Edward and…Rosalie?

_Oh my god! He cheated on me with his older brother's girlfriend! I wonder if Emmett knows that his beloved girlfriend is fucking his little brother?_

The two were in a dark corner. Edward's lips were trailing down Rosalie's neck as Bella walked up to them.

Edward caught her movement in his peripheral vision. When he turned his head in that direction, he was affronted with Bella glaring daggers. Rosalie turned her attention to what distracted Edward from continuing his ministration on her neck. Rosalie smirked when she was that Bella had finally caught her and her precious Edward together. Rosalie was happy.

Bella threw the spare keys at Edward, hitting him directly in the left eye, and leaving the club as fast as she went in.

_I hope he goes blind!_

"Bella!" Edward called at her retreating form.

Bella kept walking, ignoring Edward's pleading calls.

_Two years. The best two years of my life spent on a liar, a cheater. How could I have not of seen it sooner?_


	4. Chapter Three: Love Her Madly

**A/N: And I'm back! Here is chapter three of An Eye For An Eye. Summer is coming close to an end, and school is coming in session, so about three weeks. Meaning that I'll be uber busy with the majority of those classes being either Honors or IB classes. I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been before, but I'll try to get at least three or more up before September 7th. Enjoy and Review. And I come to wonder why only I get 12 reviews, but my story has a total of 253 hits. It doesn't seem right. I really do appreciate your feedback, to see if you are enjoying it or not.**

**A/N 2: So I've been reading a new fanfic, it's amazing and I think you should read it. It's called Superman Complex by cevuplay. Go read it, you won't be disappointed, I got hooked on the first few paragraphs. You won't regret reading it, that's for sure.**

**Song Rec's:**

**"Love Her Madly"- The Doors**

**"If I Were A Boy"- Beyonc****é**

******"Pieces Of My Heart"- Janis Joplin  
**

-x-x-x-

_Don't ya love her madly _  
_Don't ya need her badly _  
_Don't ya love her ways _  
_Tell me what you say _

_Don't ya love her madly _  
_Wanna be her daddy _  
_Don't ya love her face _  
_Don't ya love her as she's walkin' out the door _

_All your love is gone _  
_So sing a lonely song _  
_Of a deep blue dream _  
_Seven horses seem to be on the mark _

_Love Her Madly- The Doors_

**__****Chapter Three: Love Her Madly**

"I think it's time that we get going," Edward strained, willing his voice to sound normal, trying to convey that the whole Bella incident didn't affect him at all.

"Oh Eddie, I thought you'd never ask," Rosalie slurred, trying, but failing miserably for it to come out seductively. "Let's go back to my place."

"I'm not in the mood," Edward snapped, ultimately shutting up Rosalie

"Ugh, fine."

So Edward and Rosalie made their way back to his car. Edward relished the silence as they walked down the narrow sidewalk of downtown Chicago.

"Eddie?"

_I guess all things have to come to an end_, Edward thought, wondering why he let this affair go on so long. _I don't know why I put up with her shit in the first place. I can't even stand her voice!_

_Because you thought she'd be a good fuck. Plus, Bella wasn't putting out. A man has needs Eddie, _a voice said in the back of his head, that same voice that convinced him that fucking Rosalie was a good idea.

_Shut up!_

The evil voice laughed at him, _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie._ His subconscious tsked him_. You can't run away from the truth, you fucked her because that slut girl friend, no, I'm sorry… ex-girlfriend wasn't giving you any. _His subconscious mocked him. _How does it feel, to be dumped? Not too good does it? Asshole. You deserved it._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Edward yelled, willing his subconscious to shut up.

_Oh and Eddie, your whore is calling you. _Edward's subconscious laughed.

_Huh? _Edward thought, absent to the fact that Rosalie was calling out his name.

"What now?" Edward asked. As the two left the club, Rose had picked up the car keys that Bella threw at Edward, which Rose thought was quite funny.

"Where are your car keys?"

"In my pocket?" Edward said confused, coming out more like a question, then a statement. As if her statement reminded Edward of something, he felt his pockets for his keys. _Where the hell are they? _Edward thought. When he felt that he had them, he sighed a breath of relief.

"Then whose are these?"

"What are you talk..." Edward stopped mid sentence, finally spotting the keys Rose had in her possession.

_5...4...3...2...1_

Edward's subconscious counted down. Laughing evilly as he did so. Realization dawned on Edward.

"Shit!" Edward yelled, taking off in a sprint towards his car. _Please let me be wrong._

"Edward!" Rosalie screeched, trying to catch up to him, but failing miserably. "Wait! I can't run in heels!"

When Edward reached his car, he couldn't believe his eyes. All four tires were slashed. His paint job was ruined. All in all, his car was totaled! And undrivable.

_My baby! _

He knew exactly who did this... _Bella._

_Ahh! I so saw this coming._ Edward's subconscious once again bellowed.

"Edward!" Rosalie panted, finally catching up to him.

As if words finally came to him, Edward burst. "My car!" Edward wailed, on the verge of tears, it was like if someone was tearing him limb from limb. _Jesus, Edward! Get a grip! It's only a car for Pete's sake! Stop acting like a pussy!_

"Oh boy!" Rosalie said, when she finally took the scene in front of her. "How the hell are we getting home? I sure as hell am not gonna' walk home in heels!"

By the glare that he was throwing at Rosalie, Rosalie knew he wasn't in the mood for talking.

And that's how Edward and Rosalie found themselves walking home.

-x-x-x-

"Oh Eddie, I just love! Fajitas. I wish I could speak Mexican."

"Spanish," Edward signed, trying really not to blow his top.

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid?" Edward said, glaring as if Rosalie was serious. "It's not Mexican. It's Spanish!"

"Anyways, like I was saying, I wish I spoke Mex- I mean _Spanish_, You know, my parents are, like, planning a trip to México soon! It'll help right? Oh I just love refried beans!"

_Does she even get tired of talking? Or eating? Fat Pig._

"Eddie!"

"What?"

"Are you even listening?"

_No nimrod. _ "What is it, _dear_?"

"I said, I got bored one day, and I decided to write a story!"

_Wow, she can write!_

"Anyways, it's called _The Moth and The Flame._"

_Wow, so original!_

"Didn't I, like, let you read a part of it, Eddie?"

_Yeah it was boring as fuck!_

"Oh my god! Stop! Just shut up!" Edward yelled, as he came to a stop and faced Rosalie.

"But Eddie…"

"My name is not Eddie, its Edward. Say it with me, Ed- ward. Are you happy? Bella found out about us, and wrecked my car! And now you're rambling about shit that doesn't concern me! Better yet, Rose, stay here! Let a freaking Mexican that speaks SPANISH pick you up like the whore you are, and smuggle you into Mexico!" Edward fumed. "No, better yet, I really hope to god that that pervert that picks you up is a freakin' drug lord! Let him kidnap your ass! Serves you right. I saw your face when Bella found out. You were glad weren't you? Gaud, your such a bitch! I don't know how Emmett or I for the matter put up with you!"

Edward left a stunned Rosalie at the street corner of down town Chicago. _How very suiting! _As Edward crossed the street, he turned around and shouted "Oh and by the way, your story sucks!"

-x-x-x-

_She's gone and it's all my fault_, Edward thought as he lay dejecting on his bed. _I let the best thing go, because of me and only me._

Edward laid numbly, trying to fall into oblivion; all feelings left him.

_I love her, and yet I betrayed her. Not only that, I lost a brother in the process._

-x-x-x-

******A/N 3: So What do you thing? Yah, or nah? Review and tell me what you think. **_  
_


	5. Chapter Four: Desperado

**A/N: Hi again! Long time no update, well first off I want to apologize for not updating for more than two months, but school's been hectic to say the least. I also was putting the update off so I could write some more, I really was looking for 10 pages, but I got 7 :/ anyways, I was going to wait until my beta sent me back the revised chapter, but I thought it be fair if I just update, so all errors on me. Now on to the chapter...**

-x-x-x-

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

You been out ridin' fences for so long now

Oh, you're a hard one

I know that you got your reasons

These things that are pleasin' you

Can hurt you somehow

_Desperado- Eagles_

**Chapter Four: Desperado**

Bella walked the path up to a place that she hadn't visited in a long time. She had no place to go without feeling the humiliation radiating off of her. Her safe haven, the only place where she would be welcomed with open arms, and yet, she felt like a stranger as she knelt on the pews and sent a silent prayer to God.

_I have nowhere to go. I feel so lost. If I tell anyone about this blessing, they won't see it as a blessing. I have no one. I doubt that my mother will be happy when I tell her I'm pregnant. It hurts so much, I thought that Edward loved me, but to see him in the arms of another, I feel so betrayed. God, I'm begging you, just protect me and the baby that is growing inside of me. The baby is all I have now. _

Bella finally let the tears fall. She cried for her heartbreak, for her newly acquired news. She felt safe enough that she left herself come apart. Her cries turned into outright sobs, which arose the attention of the priest who was making his way towards Bella's sobbing form.

"Bella, dear," The priest said, as he sat by her at the alter. "What a nice surprise to see you here. I haven't see you in such a long time."

Bella tried to keep the tears at bay. The father's kind words brought new tears to her eyes.

"Now what is it that is making you so sad. Such a nice soul, like yours, shouldn't be crying so. What is it that has you in such despair?"

She didn't know how to tell the father that she was bearing a child, but she had no one else. "Oh, father, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared, I just... I'm... I'm pregnant and I don't know what else to do. I... I have no one..." Bella said, breaking out in a sob.

"Oh, Bella." He embraced her as she continued to cry.

When her crying subsided, the father began reading:

_"The Lord is my light and my salvation...Oh, do not hide yourself when I am trying to find you. Do not angrily reject your servant. You have been my help in all my trails before; don't leave me now. Don't forsake me, O God of my salvation. For if my father or mother should abandon me, you will welcome and comfort me."_

-x-x-x-

Bella was exhausted; crying your heart out does that to a person, but ultimately she felt better, at least she had someone to confide in. She still needed to decide if she was going to tell Edward. He did have a right to know, but what he did to her was too painful. Maybe Bella was being a little too over dramatic. Maybe it was the hormones that were making her decisions. Either way, what he did to her was inexcusable, and for that reason she was not going to tell him. She'd live her life with her son or daughter as if Edward never existed.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey dad, it's Bella, ugh... I, um... Wanted to ask you something, um your probably busy or working...but, uh call me back as soon as possible."

So apparently contacting Charlie was not as easy as she thought, hell, she didn't even know if he'd let her stay after she told him the news. He'd be disappointed, to say the least. Bella just wanted to be sure that when she got around to telling her mother, that at least she'd have a place to go. She highly doubted that her father would turn her back on her in her time of need.

Soon after, Bella found herself talking to her father. He welcomed her with open arms. He was glad that his only daughter wanted to move in with him. Sure he accepted her proposal, and in a matter of weeks, she'd be packing her bags to Forks, but Bella wasn't sure how he would take the news of her pregnancy. She might as well spit it out, get it over and done with.

"Um, dad? There's kinda a reason why I want to move to Forks...I uh, don't know how to tell you this," Bella said, looking around to see if anyone was at a hearing distance. "It's not a conversation that I'd like to have with you over the phone, but I see it as you have a right to know before I move in."

"Just spit it out Bells, your making your old man nervous here." Charlie chuckled humorless.

"I'm pregnant!" Bella blurted out. _No beating around the bush._

"What? Please tell me this isn't a sick joke or something." Desperation was present in Charlie's voice.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. It was all so sudden. Please, I'm scared that when I tell mom that she'll kick me out."

"Don't worry Bells. You're always welcome here. Sue and I will help all the way."

-x-x-x-

Breaking the news to her father was the easy part, now came telling her mother. Bella knew Renee's view on teenage pregnancy. But would she be that goodhearted as to reject her own daughter in the time of need? Sure Renee wasn't the parent of the year, but she cared for her daughter dearly. It wasn't the actual act of telling her mother that she was pregnant- it was the shame she would feel after telling her- that she was worried about.

Bella's mother made is very clear that if she was going to be sexually active, that she use protection. But Bella couldn't turn down Edward's request to forgo a condom. He wanted to really feel Bella, no barriers being in the way; it didn't help to the fact that she happened to forget to take her pill that day. She was certain that she had taken it.

So after dinner, Bella found herself confessing to her mother that she was with child.

"What do you mean your pregnant?

"Mom, I..."

"No, I don't want to hear it." Renee said fuming. "I can not believe this, out of all the people in this town, it had to be _my_ daughter that had to get knocked up Who's the father?... Is it Edward?"

Bella's silence answered her question.

"It is. Isn't it?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Just wait until I tell your father..."

"He knows." Bella said, cutting her off.

"What do you mean he knows? Who else knows?"

"I had to tell him, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't...and only father Eleasar, dad and you know."

"Why the he'll does father Eleasar know this?"

"Mom! Who else could I have told without being judged?"

Renee had nothing to say about that. "So what now? Your aren't keeping it, right?"

Bella could never get rid of something as precious as a child of God. She could never have the strength to give it away either. That only left her only one choice, she was keeping her baby.

"How could you even think that mom? Of course I'm keeping it, even though you might now approve if this, it's not your decision to make."

"Not when you're living under my roof your not. You have to be crazy to think I'll approve of this let alone support you. You made the decision of opening your legs to any willing participant. I do not condone this behavior Isabella, either you get rid if this or you can start finding a place to stay."

"You don't have to worry about that Renee, I'll be out if your hair in a matter if weeks."

-x-x-x-

Before she left Chicago for good, Bella had to do two things: First she had to tell Jake that she was leaving and depart from Father Elisar. Deciding to get the much more difficult task over with, she walked across the street to Jake's house. As she waited for Jake to open the door, she contemplated how to break the news of her departure.

"Bells! What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he lead her inside to his room.

"Jake..." Jacob knew his friend well enough to know that whatever she was going to tell him, was not going to be good. "I'm moving... Forks… Washington to be exact."

"But... What do you mean your moving?...It's not because of Edward is it? Because let me tell you this Bella, he's not worth moving across the country."

"That's not the only reason... Renee kicked me out," Bella whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Why Bella? Just tell me, I'm your best friend, you can trust me."

She might as well tell him, he'd figure it out sooner it later. "I'm pregnant."

-x-x-x-

Jake took the news as would any worried best friend. Jake was furious at Edward, he really just wanted to go over to the Cullen mansion and give him a piece of him mind. Bella of course convinced him that violence was not the answer. Bella could do that to him, talk him out of something that would ultimately hurt him. Jake respected the fact that Bella did not want Edward to find out about the baby. At least they agreed if something. What he was opposed to was Bella moving to Washington so sudden. It would if been nice to have a heads up about the move, but the move itself was sudden. Jake was sad to lose a best friend, a sister.

-x-x-x-

Bella only packed the necessities only packing the only winter clothes she found in her closet and her laptop, seeing as she would need for school. Bella didn't want to cause any trouble so instead if flying to Washington, she would be driving; making it easier for everyone. Plus she'd have her car that Phil bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Renee of course was furious when she discovered that her husband had let her keep the car after knowing she had gotten pregnant. If Renee was in Phil's place, she would have not let Bella keep the car., but Phil had a soft spot for Bella. He was sad to see someone he considered a daughter move across the country. Phil by no means was happy when he found out about her pregnancy, but that didn't mean that he would kick her out of her house.

Of course Phil, having every right to say who could and could not stay in _his _house, could not tell Renee the opposite. He had no say in her daughters well being, and that caused immense anguish in Phil's part.

Bella had everything packed and ready, she was preparing to depart from her mother in good terms, but Bella didn't see that happening.

"So I'm gonna go now, I guess." Bella said, addressing both Phil and Renee.

Phil being the first to break the deadly silence, said his good byes to Bella, wishing her the best if luck in Washington, and telling her to call if she needed any help. Renee was having second doubts toward the way she treated Bella.

"Call me when you get there safely. And please don't just drive all the way from Chicago to Washington without stopping; it's not good for the baby.

"Here," Renee said, hanging Bella some bills. "Take these and stay at a motel along the way."

"Thank you." Bella said leaving home with every harsh word utters on Renee's part, forgiven.

-x-x-x-

Before hitting the highway, Bella pulled up to her local parish to depart from Father Eleasar. "Hello again Isabella, what brings you here again?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left for Washington."

"Oh! I didn't know you were leaving so soon. Are you sure about this decision? It's a big step for you to make so sudden. Maybe you should consult Edw-"

"No! He shouldn't know... I think a new surrounding will help us."

"Okay Isabella, it's your decision to make...May the lord be with you child, to protect you and to guide you in your time of need. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

-x-x-x-

After an exhausting drive, Bella finally made it to Washington. Bella's was dead on her feet as she walked up the steps to her new house. Before she could raise her arm to knock, the door swung open to reveal a giddy Charlie. Charlie was ecstatic to see his daughter, he hasn't seen her since three summers ago. Charlie had taken the day off to catch up with his daughter; so as soon as he heard a car pull up, he rushed to the door to greet her. He pulled her in his arms and held her for a while. Bella returned the gesture, happy to be with her father once more. As they moved in the house, Bella was met with an unknown face.

_So this must be Sue, _Bella thought as the introductions were made. Bella and Sue instantly clicked. Sue wasn't exactly what Bella expected; sure she found it weird that they started dating real soon after Harry Clearwater's, Sue's deceased husband's, death. Of course she was not one to judge, and she wasn't judging. Bella did really like Sue and vise versa. Bella was happy her father had found love. Soon after, Bella excused herself to her room where she falls in a deep slumber.

-x-x-x-

A knock at Bella's bedroom door woke Bella up from her slumber.

"Come in." Bella said, sitting upright as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Sue walked in with a tray of food. "I thought you'd like some homemade breakfast on a Sunday like this."

"Sue, you really didn't have to," Bella said, feeling immensely guilty as she dug into her delicious breakfast. She didn't want to cause any trouble and here was Sue handing her breakfast like she was royalty.

"Nonsense, I always enjoyed waking up early in Sundays and making a big breakfast for the family, and I don't get to do it anymore, seeing as my kids don't come around anymore."

"I didn't know you have kids." Curiosity radiating off of her. Bringing up her children brought a smile to Sue's face.

"Yes, Leah who is 21 while Seth just turned 18, he's at UW." Once again Sue broke the silence that consumed the room. "I also wanted to talk to you about something." Sue said nervously.

"What is it Sue?"

" I just wanted you to know that I hope you don't think I'm trying to impose on your relationship with your father, I..."

"I like you Sue," Bella said, cutting her off. " I really am glad you my father had a second chance at love. It makes me feel less guilty knowing that he won't be alone."

"Thank you Bella, you don't know how much your acceptance means to me. I don't know how long it took my kids getting use to me dating after Harry's death, let alone Charlie, one of Harry's close friends."

Smiling, Bella pulled Sue into a hug. "I hope you don't get mad for me knowing the reason for moving here; Charlie told me. I want to tell you that I know how it feels, I've been through it."

"How?"

"I was around your age when I had Leah. And I want to tell you one thing, don't let anyone tell you that you can't do it. Because it will all be worth it when you hold your child for the first time."

"I'm scared Sue, I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

"I know hunny, but you have nothing to be worried about because we'll be here every step of the way," Sue said hugging her close.

"Thank you." returning the gesture, feeling more like a mother then Renee ever was.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Trusting Sue, Bella told her everything; beginning from the first time she met Edward up to where she found out about Edward and Rose. It felt good to tell someone how she felt, how much she thought she wasn't worth it.

Sunday soon passed in a blur, spending the rest if the day with Sue and Charlie. Feeling as if the past month never happened; she felt at home. Soon Bella found herself getting ready for bed, no even mentally or physically ready for school the next morning.

-x-x-x-

**A/N: Biblical quote from Psalm 27. I also want to comment that while the story is not going to be religious, I will sometimes reference something religious, just because that's a part of the plot. I'm only going to say this once, if you don't like it, I'm sorry but don't read it because I'm not just putting it in my story for the hell of it, there is a reason behind it. Read and review!**

**Also, pictures of the character are on my blog: futuremrsrpattz(dot)blogspot(dot)com go check it out!  
**


	6. Authors Note

My dearest readers, I want to apologize for not updating An Eye for An Eye in such a long time. Life has consumed me and right now I want to focus on me. Another reason why I haven't updated is because I have so many stories in progress that I want to finish one before continuing another.

That said, I have two original stories in the progress, and I really want to finish the two first before focusing on my other two fanfictions. If you guys are interested, you can read them at wattpad. I am specifically focusing on Summer Love, I've has that story in progress for too long and I'm dedicating the summer to finishing Summer Love and A Clean Break. That said, below I provided the summary of the two stories if you're interested in my original work.

Another topic I want to address is the fact that An Eye for an Eye is my first fanfiction and it means a lot for feedback. I've noticed that yes, people are putting it on their favorites list, alerts, etc. But not many are reviewing. I've checked to status of my story, a lot of people are reading but not reviewing. I feel that at the same time that I'm writing for myself, I also would like to know if you like it or not. It seems like a moot point to update if it feels like no one is reading; if that's the case, then I'd rather turn An Eye for An Eye to an original story and post it on wattpad, same goes with Gone Too Soon. I don't think that I'm acting rash, that's just me. But as of right now, I will not be updating. Maybe I just need to give my story a little time to simmer in the pot, but regardless; I plan on update. Just hang in with me and in no time, I'll be updating simultaneously.

**Summer Love**: Samantha and Erica go on a trip to Italy, where Samantha soon finds herself falling for a very handsome guy that she meets at a club. Is he too good to be true? Beware, appearances can be deceiving.

**A Clean Break**: Juliana and Stewart are the best of friends, but what Stewart doesn't know is that Juliana has been in love with him for the longest time. Juliana is crushed when her best friend announces that he is marrying his long time girlfriend. Trying to escape her disappointment and heartbreak, Juliana decides to leave her hometown to a place unfamiliar.

Link to my wattpad profile: http:/www(dot)wattpad(dot)com/user/FutureMrsRPattz


End file.
